


A little thing called 'Curiosity'

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: Things are normal in the Quell quarters until Ichiru gets curious, and Issei gets dragged into his plans.





	A little thing called 'Curiosity'

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing something Tsukipro wooo, I still haven't grasped their characters just yet so forgive me if they seem ooc. Let's just count this as my practice run.
> 
> Ofc my first fic would be Quell I love these boys to death, so I hope you enjoy ^^

“Issei”

Blue eyes wonder over to his younger twin, as if to say he’s gained his attention.

“Are you ever curious as to why Eichi’s storage is always full?” asks Ichiru, his body turned towards his brother awaiting his reply. He surely couldn’t be the only one who wants to know what’s on the older man’s phone, it’s something he’s been pondering on for a while now.

Issei tilts his head as if to question the teen but soon makes a small sound of agreement, nodding. “I have wondered sometimes.”

“Right? So, I’m not the only one. What could he possibly have on his phone that’s always filing his space?” Ichiru thinks aloud, a finger raised to his lips.

Issei holds back a chuckle at his twin, instead giving a small shrug in reply. “Maybe songs? Apps? Pictures? The usual things.” He suggests, somewhat amused as to _how_ curious the younger of the two is.

“I thought so too, but Eichi doesn’t seem like the type to play games or have as many apps. Pictures? Maybe, but I say we find out” Ichiru says, the look on his face suggesting he’s been planning this in the time they've been sat in silence.

The older twin hums a sound of disagreement, “I don’t think we should intrude in Eichi’s personal things” he states, noticing the slight look of dismay from his brother. “We’re in no place to do so”

Ichiru sighs, “But you’re curious too, we won’t look through his phone directly. We’ll just try and find out through different methods”

Issei eyes him both cautiously and suspiciously, “What have you got in mind?” he asks, slowly.  Ichiru’s usual smirk soon returns his face at that, somewhat pleased he won the elder over.

“I knew you would come around~”

Issei simply shakes his head, cracking a tiny smile. Of course, he’ll always be there for Ichiru – even through his silly plans.

“If something goes wrong it’s on you”

The younger twin simply chuckles, “You got it” he smiles, knowing Issei doesn’t mean it. They’re in this together; as always.

“Now this plan”

 

**~~~**

 

Eichi was sat on the couch when the Twins suddenly appeared either side of him, certainly taking the man by surprise. The last thing he expected was for the two to be pressed against him, as if in need of attention or some sort of a cuddle. He’d have to say he welcomes it.

“Eh? Isse, Icchi? What’s wrong?” He questions, looking between the two with slight concern, mixed within his surprised eyes.

The twins simply shake their heads, a silent ‘nothing’ as they rest their heads on his shoulders to get a look of his phone.

“Is there something you wanted?” Eichi asks, now confused as to what they could be here for. Once again, he doesn’t find it in him to mind it. The company of the two will always be welcomed.

“We just wanted to hang out with you” says Ichiru for the two of them, Issei giving a short nod in agreement.

After a few seconds of scanning their faces, Eichi confirms there’s nothing wrong between them and smiles. “Well then, should we watch a movie?”

The twins share a brief glance at one another, before looking back up at the older man shaking their heads. “You can continue what you’re doing” murmurs Issei.

“Mm, we’ll just keep you company” Ichiru adds, shifting to get comfortable.

With another slightly confused expression Eichi flicks his attention among the two, almost wanting to ask if they’re sure. But the way they rest against him, showing no interest in the TV in the background, confirms his silent question. Brushing it off, he continues to scroll through his phone.

~

It’s only after a further 20 minutes that Ichiru grows bored of watching Eichi go on and off his phone, flickering between apps. Peering over to his left Ichiru steals a glance at Issei, only to find him fast asleep. So much for the plan, he thinks to himself holding back a sigh.

‘Good thing I have back up options.’  Though it would seem he’ll have to wait until later to carry them out…

“I’m going to go practice” the said twin announces, standing up with small stretch.

“Don’t practice too much, I’ll start dinner soon” says Eichi, looking up at the youngest of the three before glancing down at Issei with a smile. “And wake Isse”

Ichiru steals another glance at the older twin, unable to help his own small smile. ‘I don’t blame you for falling asleep’ he thinks to himself as he walks out the room. ‘That was super boring…’

 

**~~~**

 

“Plan B, we ask subtle questions”

Issei looks over at the teen, standing in the middle of their room as he explains what they will do next. It was obvious their – or Ichiru’s – last plan failed, Issei almost feels as if Ichiru has really thought this through. ~~For the first time~~.

“Define Subtle” asks the older twin, eyes following his brother as he walks around.

“You know questions that don’t blow our cover, like ‘Do you have a lot of apps?’ or something” Replies Ichiru, head cocked slightly in thought of more questions to ask.

“But we watched him the other day, he seemed to have a reasonable amount” Issei states, looking up at his twin when he stops in front of him.

“Then we’ll just ask other questions” Ichiru answers, clearly persistent in wanting to see his mission through to the end. “We’ll surely find something out this way”

Issei remains quiet for a few seconds, thinking of anything that could possibly go wrong with this part of the plan. Before concluding there’s very few that could lead them to get found out, he sighs nodding. He might as well follow along with the younger, at least this way he’ll be able to keep him out of trouble.

“Right let’s go, we can ask him whilst we help with dinner” says the said twin before taking his brother’s hand to lead (drag) him out the room.

 

~

 

“Shu”

The fawn haired man hums, eyes still very much attached to the food he’s currently preparing along with the rest of their family-like group.

“You’re not big on apps, are you?” Asks Ichiru, washing the vegetables as instructed. Issei spares him a small glance in the corner of his eye, that’s quite a leading question.

“Not in particular, no” answers the leader, skilfully continuing to stir the pot.

“Eichi?” Issei asks quietly, gaining his attention almost instantly. The teen simply looks up at him expectantly, as if to imply the question was for him too.

“Oh, I have a handful of apps that I use, but I mainly have songs” Eichi replies with a small smile, before averting his gaze back to the food in hand.

 

“What’s the thing you do most on your phone?” Ichiru questions, after a few moments of silence. Issei is the first to look over at him, once again, a semi surprised expression on his face as their eyes meet. ‘Too direct’.

It takes a further few seconds for either Eichi or Shu to reply, the fear of being found out building up within the two until the leader of the group speaks up.

“Take calls from our manager or listen to songs on my way to jobs”

Both twins let out a small sigh of relief, they’re still safe.

 

Eichi thinks for a moment before answering “Browse social media or listen to some songs too” the fact that he takes many pictures slipping his mind. Issei and Ichiru share a look, one that confirms they’re getting nowhere.

Biting his lip, Ichiru lets the comfortable silence that once filled the room return as he thinks of something else to say. How hard is it to be discreet in finding out what’s on Eichi’s phone? Very hard apparently.

 

Noticing the look of loss on his twin’s face, Issei decides to help him out with a simple question.

“Do you have a lot of songs?”

The green-eyed man lets out a small laugh, “My, My, you two are very inquisitive today”

“Issei’s always been inquisitive, Ichiru however…” starts Shu, he too laughing at the ‘Hey what’s that supposed to mean?!’ coming from the said twin. Issei giving a small sheepish smile.

Eichi chuckles, “That is true. Well I have everyone’s CD’s so the amount of songs on my phone is very little” he explains before glancing over at Shu, once Ichiru had stopped pouting. “Shu?”

“I have most songs on my phone as I don’t have much of anything else” Shu responds, helping the green-eyed man with the main dish. Not missing the secret look the twins share, it causes a smirk to tug at his lips.

 

“Ow”

At the sound of the small pained voice, the group look over at Issei – the teen currently holding his finger.

“Isse be careful let me s-” Eichi starts, stepping closer to the raven-haired boy but is soon cut off by Ichiru, who is quick to beat him to the game.

“I’ll help, let’s go Issei” He interjects, leading Issei out the room by his wrist gently. Leaving Eichi to wonder what just happened, and Shu with somewhat of a surprised and knowing expression.

 

**~~~**

 

Plan C is a rushed plan, only thought up by the younger twin whilst he was patching up Issei’s finger. Issei had  reminded him that they were getting nowhere, and thus they decided this would be their last attempt.

Again, their setting is the couch, except not sitting on the couch like Shu currently is but peering out from the arm rest. All too similar as to how they did when trying to get the man out of the house.

Shu is once again reading a book, very aware of the fact the two were there - it would take an oblivious person not to. He didn’t say anything, instead waited for what they had to say. All whilst wondering why they chose to hide behind the arm rest.

 

“Shu” starts Issei, drawing the man out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“What does Eichi like?” He asks, causing Shu to look down at them meeting two sets of blue eyes staring back at him.

“Eichi? Hmm. He likes tiramisu, cooking, you two…there’s many more. Why do you ask?”

The twins once more share a look, before resting their gazes upon the man again. “We were just wondering, we were…gonna get him a gift!”

Shu looks between the two, an eyebrow raised. He’s sure by now he’s caught onto what they’ve been trying to achieve, after what happened a few days ago whilst making food and hearing from Eichi how they suddenly initiated a cuddle. He has to say he’s impressed – and amused – by the efforts they’re putting in to find out without asking.

 

“Shu”

The fawn haired man hums yet again. “What does Eichi do quite a lot of?” asks Issei.

Shu doesn’t need to think as he answers the teen’s question, “Make sure things are running smoothly, worry over the two of you when you go off to do something on your own-”

“Eh? Surely, he has more to him than liking us and worrying” Ichiru interjects, a small blush dusting over his cheeks. Shu can’t help but chuckle.

“You’d be surprised”

Still blushing, Ichiru attempts to change the question. “W-Well…what would you say he does a lot of on his phone?”

The older twin looks over at his brother, “Ichiru-” he starts, to warn him of being too direct. The idea of being subtle was his after all, however Issei can’t say he’s surprised how many times he’s had to remind him.

Yet the sound of the door opening gains their attention, and both twins are standing up immediately. Abort mission, a silent message clearly conveyed between them in quick glance.

“Uh thanks for the help!” Ichiru quickly exclaims, taking Issei’s hand to drag him with him.

“Wait. Shu, could I borrow that book after you?” The quieter of the two asks, giving Ichiru’s hand a small tug to get him to pause.

Shu simply chuckles with a nod, “Of course” watching as Ichiru proceeds to lead Issei out the room just as Eichi makes his way inside.

 

“What was that about?” Asks the green-eyed man, once the twins have left.

Light blue eyes look up at him, a small smile on his face. “They’re curious as to why your phone storage is always full”

Eichi blinks in surprise peering over his shoulder in the direction of their room, “Oh? Did you tell them it’s because I’m always taking pictures of them?”

Shu chuckles with a shake of the head, “They’ll figure it out one day, or at least Issei will.”

 

They never found out until Eichi had mentioned it himself.


End file.
